


Dangerous Woman

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Trinine, Tris x Jeanine, beanine, dildo, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, strap on, trisnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris comes home to a surprise.<br/>Inspired by the song Dangerous Woman.<br/>Check additional tags for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Woman

* * *

"Great okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow… Yup, thanks Caleb… Bye." I tapped the end call button on my phone's screen and pulled out my keys, unlocking the front door and stepping inside.

"Jeanine? I'm home." I dropped my keys on the in-table and left my bag by the coat closet.

"Tris." My name echoed against the high vaulted ceilings. I looked up to see Jeanine standing at the top of our wooden staircase. Her body was encased in beautiful black lace lingerie, and a long silky black robe hung loosely from her shoulders.

"H-Hi." Surprise and arousal shot through me in a double dose.

Her eyes locked onto mine, and a moment of charged silence passed before a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question. My mouth went dry and my heart pounded in my chest, my cheeks flushed and my jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. I watched her pink tongue slip out and wet plump red lips. I slowly ascended the stairs and her eyes scanned my every movement. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and blush spread over my skin.

Things were never dull with Jeanine. She was a lioness between the sheets. Her gaze burned into me, and I felt impossibly small when I finally reached the last step.

"Tris." My name fell off her tongue in a low purr and it made my knees go weak. I quickly scanned her face, her eyes dark with lust and her lips begging to be kissed. I took a couple steps toward her and tried to recall the exact details of the skin she was keeping hidden under black lace.

I closed the space between our bodies, stepping forward and invading her space. I reached out, resting my hands on her hips and taking another good look at the fancy lingerie.

"I heard a song today, and it kind of inspired me."

"Oh?" I looked up at her expectantly and let my hands slide up her sides then onto her breasts. I gave them a firm squeeze and loved the way she held her breath. I squeezed them again and leaned in, brushing our noses together. "What song," I breathed against her lips.

"I-It's a new one… By Ariana Grande," her voice was breathy and slow.

"What's it called?" I brushed our lips together and she parted her's in anticipation.

Her eyes flashed up to mine and her lips spread into a feral smile. "Dangerous Woman." She crashed her lips into mine taking control of the kiss. Her hands cupped my face and she spun me around, kissing me so hard I was leaning backward over the banister. Her tongue pushed into my mouth stealing the last of the air left in my lungs. I tightened my abs and launched myself forward pushing her backward into the wall. Her body makes a hard thud and she winces a little. I pin her wrists to the wall with my hands and my mouth explores the new expanse of skin.

I ran my tongue up and down the slender column of her neck, biting down every so often until I heard her moan. The sound make my knees tremble and I dropped my lips even lower. She pushed against my hands, but I held her firmly in place, tracing my tongue over the curve of her breasts and nipping at the supple skin. Her head rolled back and a deep moan vibrated up from her chest.

"Tris."

My head swam with the way she said my name, and raw heat filled every fiber of my being. I released my hold on her wrists and continued kissing my way up to her lips. Her hands quickly found their way to my breasts, and she squeezed them eagerly. We broke for a breath and she pushed off the wall, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her lips met mine in a feverish kiss and she pushed her body against mine. I took a step back toward our bedroom and she matched me step for step.

"I love you," I whispered against her parted lips when we reached the edge of our bed. She brought her arms up to rest on my shoulders and pulled the length of our bodies together. She pressed her lips to mine and pleasure leaped up inside of me again. My arms slid around her waist and I was conscious of nothing else. I love how we fit together, we have each other memorized.

With the back of her fingers, she stroked my cheek and pulled back to let her gaze rest on me. Graceful fingers reached out and began to undo the buttons of my shirt while her eyes remained locked onto mine. I could see something stirring inside her and it caused me to swallow hard. When all the buttons were free she gripped my waist and had me around. She pulled my shirt off of my shoulders and my bra quickly fell to the floor beside it.

Jeanine pressed herself into me, molding our bodies together and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You're mine tonight."

My body shivered at all of the promises she made with just those three words. I wondered what she had in mind. Would she use her tongue, her fingers, or a toy maybe? I didn't ask, I knew better than to ruin the surprise. Whatever it was, I would be happy to oblige.

Her hands circled my waist and she unsnapped my pants. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops at my waist and yanked them down nearly causing me to stumble. The moment my pants it the floor her hands helped me catch my balance before cupping my breasts. She squeezed them and I reached back, tangling my fingers in blonde hair and turning my head to kiss her.

She pinched my hardened nipples between her fingers and heat pulsed through my body. "Jeanine," my voice came out a rushed breath and I pushed myself back into her - needing her.

She continued her ministrations on my breasts and left a trail of hot kisses over my shoulders. She paused for a moment at the middle of my neck and I felt her forehead rest against the back of my head.

Her hands squeezed my breasts tightly, her hips bucked forward into me and her breath shuddered against my skin, "I want you."

"You have me," I promised quietly, and she released her grip. I felt her body slide down mine as she knelt on the floor behind me. I gasped when her hot breath spread across my almost bare backside. I trapped my lower lip between my teeth and swallowed hard. Her hands slid around my hips, fingertips tracing the curve of my pelvis and slipping under my boy-shorts. Warm fingers slid together at the apex of my thighs as she kissed the base of my spine.

I inhaled shakily and balled my hands into fists, wanting so badly to speed up the process. Ever so slowly, she hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pulled my panties to the floor. She coaxed my feet free of the material and ran her hands back up the front side of my legs, stopping just before the apex of my thighs.

The air caught in my lungs when she released my left leg and let one finger trace a line down my spine and between my ass cheeks. I imagined her blood red finger nails, sliding over the creamy white skin of my backside. The gentle touch of her finger was enough to make my pussy clench with anticipation. As always, she had unlimited access to my body. Not that she would ever need to ask. When Jeanine took control of things, there was no use trying to argue about it. When she wanted control, I gave it to her - always.

Puffs of hot air sent shivers over my exposed skin and I could imagine the salacious grin spreading across her plump lips. I always loved it when she smiled during sex. The toothy white grin that would appear when she got off - just by giving me pleasure.

She slid her right hand even further around my leg and cupped my sex in her hand. My body trembled and I nearly fell forward again. She held me tightly, and I leaned back into her embrace again. Her finger found my clit and made small circles while she dipped one finger up and down along my backside again. She teased my clit relentlessly, making me wet with want. Jeanine was an expert at driving me crazy -in all things- and always seemed to know exactly what things I would be up for. Blindfolds, strap-ons, I knew what they were, but I never understood all of the things you could do with them until, Jeanine.

Her finger continued circling my clit and I could hear my own liquid arousal slipping between my folds. Just when my body grew impossibly tense, she pulled her finger away leaving me with only a groan. Her left arm wrapped around my waist as she brought her newly wet finger to my lower back. She traced a wet line down between my ass cheeks and paused when she reached my puckered hole.

I've always felt as though I belong to Jeanine. We are two sides of the same coin. Different, but still the same. Every part of me, belonging to me, also belongs to her. I could not be, would not be, who I am - without her. There are no exceptions for her with me. It's her. She makes me feel like I am about to fall, or turn to liquid, or burst into flames all at once.

She circled her finger around the sensitive skin a few times. My body tensed with anticipation. Then she paused and leaned forward, placing kisses along my lower back. I exhaled relevied and felt my shoulders relax. I unclenched my fists and rested my hands on her forearm.

She entered slowly, delicately, letting my muscles stretch and adjust to the feeling. My clit throbbed with it's own heartbeat and I let my head fall back as my knees started to feel weak. My asshole sucked at her finger as she pushed deeper. I could her hear shakily exhale when she pushed in to the hilt. She paused there, holding me, then pulled out and started drawing circles around my puckered skin.

"I've missed seeing you like this Tris," she whispered, her voice gravely, thick with arousal and barely above a whisper. "I've missed fucking you like this." As if I hadn't missed this too. "Mmm, and you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." She pushed a second finger inside of me.

I yelped and swayed on my feet, unprepared for the filling sensation.

"Do you need to lie down" she asked, her voice a deep mixture of arousal and concern.

I nodded my head. "Please."

Jeanine slowly removed her fingers and stood behind me. I climbed onto the bed and layed down on my stomach, burying my head in a pillow.

"Are you okay," she asked from beside the bed. I opened my eyes to see the genuine concern in her eyes. A smile turned up the corner of my mouth. "Yeah."

She arched an eyebrow. "You'll tell me if you want me to stop?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah... But I don't want you too."

A salacious grin spread across her lips and she climbed on the bed, hovering over me. The back of her hand ran down my spine and she rubbed her palm over my ass. She spanked me hard making me jump.

"I'm going to fuck you," she hissed. Her words were a promise I could barely wait for her to fulfill - a promise I needed her to fulfill. Juices leaked from my pussy, washing my clit in the evidence of my arousal. I wanted to reach down and touch myself, but I was to enthralled with Jeanine's teasing to move.

Two slick fingers found my asshole and Jeanine filled me again. I balled my fists in the pillow and held my breath. She pushed into me further this time, twisting her fingers and curling them while she was inside of me. I thought I was going to come undone.

Slow stroking quickly turned into thrusting while I felt the soft lace fabric of her lingerie slide against me. I closed my eyes tightly and imagined her delicate fingers between my legs, the flush of her cheeks and the dark blue of her eyes. No one had ever had me the way Jeanine had, and I'm certain no one else ever will.

She kissed the top of my shoulder as her fingers continued thrusting into me. If her other hand had been anywhere near my clit, it would have been enough to send me into a mind-bending orgasm. Her kisses continued down my back until she reached my ass. I felt her weight shift on the bed as she sunk her teeth into tender flesh.

Shock ripped through my system causing a cold rush then a hot flood to occur all at once. My pussy opened wide for her, aching for her attention.

"On all fours," she commanded, and I bolted into position. I quickly settled on my hands and knees and looked back through my arms. Instantly, my eyes found hers and a delicious shiver ran up my spine. Dark clouds of lust circled in her eyes and I knew this was far from over.

She climbed off the bed and pulled a dildo out of the bedside table. I swallowed hard and watched her douse it in lube. When she turned around I took a deep breath and heard myself say, "Will you put it on?"

She looked at me in question first, her eyes burning with need. But soon a smirk slid over her lips and she pulled a harness out of the drawer. I watched her slip the harness on and slide the dildo into place. She grabbed the bottle of lube and climbed back onto the bed.

She squirted some of the lube onto her finger and circled it around my ass. My eyes opened wide when I realized what she was about to do. She rubbed the silicone cock along my crack, spreading the lube around. I held my breath and closed my eyes. My muscles stiffened when I felt the tip touch my rim.

I braced myself for impact, but instead of gently entering me, Jeanine slid the dildo down and rammed it into my wet pussy first, causing me to cry out in pleasure. My cunt reacted instantly, clamping down on her shaft and pulling it in. My clit stood to attention, ready to receive, but Jeanine was always far too smart for that. She wanted me begging for release.

She slammed the cock into me again, and again. I slid backward, meeting her every thrust, bucking into her with as much force as possible. When my moans grew louder, she pulled out and held my ass tight. She rested the tip against my asshole.

I took a deep breath and focused my mind. I wanted it now. I wanted her to take me in every way. She put her hands on my hips while she teased me with the dildo. It was warm and slick with my juices, ready to slide in.

I clenched the bedsheets in my hands and my mouth opened wordlessly as she slipped the head inside me. My body opened for her slowly and tears started to build behind my eyes. I heard her let out a deep moan and I knew she was looking down - watching, waiting. Knowing she was so aroused made me want her that much more.

My voice came out in small cracks and whimpers as she filled me completely and pushed in to the hilt. The air caught in my throat when she started sliding the thick cock in and out of me slowly. She massaged my butt cheeks and my asshole relaxed, contracting and expanding at her will.

Fissures of bright white appeared behind my eyelids and a fire built in my veins. My head spun aimlessly, overwhelmed by the multitude of sensations.

"Touch yourself," Jeanine groaned, her voice sent a shiver up my spine and I quickly complied. I balanced myself on one hand and reached down, quickly circling my hard clit before pushing two fingers inside. My pussy wrapped around my fingers and sucked them in tightly while my thumb brushed over my clit. Jeanine started thrusting into me harder, faster. Her fingernails dug into my hips as she slammed the dildo into me over and over. Her strokes hit me, deep, deep, shallow, deep. Again, again, faster, harder.

"Jeanine!" My voice broke as I screamed. I pulled my dripping fingers out of my pussy and circled my clit, flicking it back and forth and rubbing it with my wet fingers. I couldn't take any more.

"Come on Tris. Come for me. Now."

I quickly obeyed. Every muscle in my body tensed and my arm gave way as I crashed into an obliterating climax. I came for Jeanine, and sweet pleasure rushed through my veins as I panted in orgasmic bliss.

Slowly, she withdrew, and I collapsed onto the bed. My entire body throbbed and my muscles twitched in the aftermath. My brain barely registered the sound of her taking off the harness and laying down beside me. She kissed my arm, my shoulder, my neck, before I finally lifted my head from the pillow so she could kiss my lips. She snuggled in close to me and I groaned with the effort it took to roll over on my back. Jeannie gave me a satisfactory grin and I smiled back at her through my daze.

"I love you," she whispered, and kissed me again. I hummed in contentment, the sound emanating from deep in my chest. She curled herself against my side and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hand traced gently up and down my midline, coming to rest on my breast.

"I missed these." She took one nipple in her mouth and sucked on it gently while her hand massaged my other breast. I inhaled shakily.

"They missed you too." I kissed the top of her head. She released my nipple slowly, pinching it between her lips.

I took a deep breath and traced the outline of her lingerie, with my finger tips. "Any chance I could convince you to take this off?"

She looked up at me through dark eyelashes. "Is there something you want to do?" I nodded my head with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
